A Pure Heart
by DetectiveMinerva
Summary: Atop the crags of Te Fiti, when the world is about to end, Moana knows what she has to do: restore the pure heart that will remind Te Ka of the goodness that still lies within. Moana's thoughts during the film's climactic scene.


I recently saw _Moana_ for the first time, and let me tell you, it is one of the best movies Disney has released in years. Not only is it visually stunning, but it contains powerful messages of love, forgiveness, and the consequences of pride and sin. Those very messages inspired this tale, Moana's thoughts during the climax of the film. My thanks goes out to John Musker and Ron Clements for creating their best film since _The Princess and the Frog_ , as well as the _Moana_ fanfic authors who have inspired me - especially Kawaiiplex, whose "Who You Are" had a tremendous impact!

Written for my dear friend HAFanForever, my soul sister - and that is who you truly are! P.S. See if you can catch the nod to _Star Wars_ in here!

 _Create in me a pure heart, O God, and renew a steadfast spirit within me. -_ Psalm 51:10

* * *

"Te Fiti... it's gone!"

 _What happened?_ Moana thought in astonishment, gazing down at the darkened area of the sea where the island once was. _Did the darkness do this? I thought it just poisoned the islands, not made them disappear! Te Kā must have done this – destroyed the island in search of the Heart._

As if sensing Moana's thoughts, Te Kā suddenly swung around on the barrier islands and glared at the girl. As she leaned forward, something gleamed in the middle of the red-hot lava that formed her chest: a spiral.

 _What?_

 _Get to the spiral!_ Maui had shouted at Moana. The spiral where Te Fiti's heart could be restored. _No..._ Moana's mind flashed back to Gramma Tala's illustrations of the creation story: after giving life to the world, the earth goddess Te Fiti had lain down for a long rest, creating the mother island. Right after Maui stole the Heart, Te Kā had appeared, raging, also seeking the Heart.

 _Te Kā appeared right after... Te Fiti lay down to create the mother island... that hole in the ocean is shaped like a woman lying down... Te Kā has a spiral in her chest..._

Moana looked down at the glowing green Heart in her hand, at is perfectly carved swirl, and gasped as everything fell into place.

Te Kā hadn't destroyed Te Fiti. Te Kā _was_ Te Fiti.

Maui was now chanting and dancing to distract Te Kā, but Moana scarcely heard him for her shock. The beautiful, serene goddess she had seen in drawings, and the furious, fiery lava demon she now beheld, were one and the same. _Gramma, why didn't you tell me?_

 _You had to learn it for yourself, child,_ Tala's voice whispered in her ear. _If you had known Te Kā was Te Fiti without her heart, would you have been so eager to go?_

 _Good question._ Moana knew the answer, but was it the right one? _I get it, Gramma, I really get it, but... look at her! Look what she's done to her own creation! She's destroyed islands, she's made plants, animals, and people sick! She's unleashed monsters on the world! She tried to kill Maui and me!_

 _She's hurting, Moana. A person can have the purest heart around, but when they have their heart torn from them by the ones they love and trust, it hurts. Some can heal and move on; others make bad choices and live in their pain. They hurt so much that they want others to feel exactly what they're suffering._

 _Te Kā's one of them. She was hurt by Maui, so she decided to make the world feel her pain. But why do we have to pay for what Maui did?_

 _Pride, Moana. Pride led our ancestors to demand the Heart so they could be like the gods. It led Maui to steal the Heart. It almost got you in trouble, too._

 _Yeah._ Moana bowed her head. Her pride and stubbornness had nearly gotten them killed in their first fight with Te Kā, and had cost Maui his hook. Maui's pride had led to the near-destruction of the world. Yet they had both shared one common desire: to be loved and accepted. Maui longed to be loved not just as a demigod, but as a person. Moana yearned to prove that she could find her way across the forbidden ocean; if she could, maybe then her love of the sea, a part of who she was, would be loved by her people.

Was it the same with Te Kā? Was her pain so intense because she was afraid of never being loved again? Moana could actually see that. How could anyone love a raging demon made of burning hot magma, whose only power was devastation? If that were true, did that mean Te Fiti was still in there somewhere? Or was she gone forever?

 _Heal her._

 _What? How can I heal her? If I tried to get near her, she'd hurl a fireball at me._

 _Forgive her. She's committed many terrible sins, but she needs to know that someone still loves her. Forgive her as you forgave Maui. Forgiveness always brings healing, Moana._

 _Forgive her, heal her, and love her?_

Moana felt Tala's smile. _Yes. Under all that lava, she's still Te Fiti. She's been so consumed by hatred and pain, she's forgotten who she is. Remind her, Moana. Restore the pure heart she once had. You know who you are. Now show Te Kā who she is._

 _I will, Gramma._ A gentle pressure caressed Moana's brow, as though Tala was touching her forehead to Moana's. _I know the way. I know who I am. And I know what I have to do._ She raised her eyes to the barrier islands, where Te Kā was preparing a fireball to throw at Maui. Wordlessly, she held the Heart high above her head, and the stone began to glow, casting a green beacon into the darkness. _Please let her see it... spare Maui... save us all..._

It worked. The brilliant emerald light caught Te Kā's attention, and she froze, fireball held high. The fireball melted into lava and dripped into the ocean as Te Kā zeroed in on the Heart, staring at Moana with those gleaming yellow eyes.

Moana met the demon's eyes and, for the first time, her heart ached for her. There was anger in that stare, but there was also pain, fear, and distrust. _Heal her,_ came Tala's instruction again. Slowly but surely, Moana began her descent from the craggy cliff. When she reached the shore, she spoke only five words to the ocean. "Let her come to me."

Immediately, the waters rolled back like a scroll, parting to reveal a path of dry sand that connected the crags with the barrier. For a moment,Te Kā looked stunned. _She's probably wondering why I'm doing this. I have to meet her halfway. That way, she'll know I'm bringing the Heart to her._ Drawing a deep breath, Moana started out down the path.

The instant she saw the girl walking toward her, Te Kā let out a scream and collapsed to her hands and knees, dragging herself across the sand. The scream, frightening though it was, pierced Moana's heart. That wasn't a scream of anger. It was a scream of desperation. Only someone who was desperate and suffering would crawl on her belly like that, starving for something to fill the emptiness inside them. It was proof to Moana that somewhere deep inside, Te Fiti still lived. Her soul needed to be healed.

"I have crossed the horizon to find you," Moana sang to Te Kā, praying the demon would understand the deeper meaning behind her song. _I came to heal you. I came to show you you're not alone. I came to show you you're still loved._

"I know your name." _I know who you are inside; who you once were._

"They have stolen the heart from inside you, but this does not define you." _You were wronged. You were hurt. You've done awful things to get revenge; you've forgotten who you are. You don't have to be a monster. What was done to you, all the things you've done, they don't define who you are. Search your feelings! There is good in you, I know it! I forgive you. You have to forgive yourself._

By this time, Te Kā had halted in front of the rock Moana was now standing on, glaring down at her. Moana gazed into the demon's eyes, feeling tears come to her own, and sang. "This is not who you are... you know who you are."

Moana's prayers were answered. Something reached beyond the boiling lava and fury of Te Kā and touched the mother goddess buried within. Te Kā's face softened, her whole body cooled to solid rock, and she leaned down to study Moana's face. Was she remembering her own past, seeing her face, her compassion, her healing power reflected in Moana?

 _That's why the ocean chose you, Moana. So Te Kā could see the pure heart in you and remember who she is, what she needs the most._

Moana felt her grandmother's spirit touch her forehead again, and she knew what she had to do next. Touching foreheads was a way of saying _I love you_ in Motunui's culture. Now, more than ever, Te Kā needed to know she was loved. Moana stepped closer and rested her forehead against Te Kā's. _You know who you are._ "Who you truly are," she whispered.

Te Kā closed her eyes and stood motionless, an unspoken _heal me._ Moana gave the shining emerald Heart a kiss, and finally slipped it back where it belonged: the center of the spiral, the middle of the mother goddess' breast. A bright green light lit up the spiral and began to seep through growing cracks in the hardened magma. Fresh green grass and lush flowers grew and surrounded the beating Heart, which continued to pulse healing life throughout a long-broken spirit. Huge slabs of rock fragmented and fell away, revealing more and more of that lovely green, until Te Kā was no more. In the lava demon's place stood the mother goddess, new and green, her face that of a youthful, beautiful woman, her hair long and flowing, her lips curving into a smile, and her green eyes shining with gratitude for her savior.

Joy exploded in Moana's soul. "Te Fiti!"

The last bit of rock faded and Te Fiti rose to her full height. Moana watched in delight as the goddess raised her arms, causing a floral crown to circle her head. _She's embracing herself! She knows who she is now!_ Te Fiti then strode back to her rightful spot in the sea, and the next thing Moana knew, the ocean had crashed back and swirled around her, lifting her high into the air. Te Fiti, now reunited with her island home, touched the barren soil, bringing it to life once more. Whereas Te Kā's empty spirit had wrought death and destruction, Te Fiti's heart now brought creation and rebirth: new grass, abundant tropical plants, tall trees, vibrant flora, and so many shades of green, Moana couldn't name them all. Deep in her soul, Moana knew the same would soon happen to the other islands cradled by the vast ocean... to her beloved Motunui. Everything would be fine.

Eventually, the ocean gently set Moana down on the now-grassy cliff, and she reveled in the feel of the greenery under her feet. Before she could do anything else, the sea gurgled and threw Maui onto the cliff in a gushing torrent of water. A second later, the sea spat something else on the ground beside them: a very wet, very bedraggled, very alive Heihei. The waterlogged rooster clucked, and Maui shot a grin Moana's way. "The chicken lives!"

Despite her elation at healing Te Fiti, saving her island, and being reunited with her friends, Moana still felt a twinge of sadness. Maui had sacrificed his precious hook in order to save her – the hook that gave him the powers of a demigod. He'd given everything for her and the world, and had even been willing to die if it meant saving everyone. As proud of him and as grateful as she was, Moana knew that hook was everything to Maui. "I'm... sorry about your hook."

Maui shrugged, and Moana saw a changed man in his eyes. He no longer found his self-worth in his hook or the adoring, yet hollow, praise he got from people. He knew who he was at last, that he could be loved for himself alone. "Well, hook... no hook..." He broke into a big smile. "I'm Maui."

Suddenly, the ground shifted under them, and Moana and Maui were lifted into the air. Te Fiti had raised them up in the palm of her hand, and was gazing at Moana with a mother's love. Her heart swelling, Moana knelt in homage. She gave Maui a brief jerk of her head, and he too fell on one knee.

The second he did, Te Fiti's piercing green eyes shifted to him. Maui shot back onto his feet and beamed, though Moana could tell he was freaking out on the inside. _No wonder – he kinda made Te Fiti into a monster when he stole her heart. But if she's forgiven herself for all her sins, she can forgive Maui for his._ "Te Fiti!" Maui exclaimed, attempting a greeting for the goddess he'd wronged. "Hey, uh... how've you been?"

One look at Te Fiti's cynical expression, and it didn't take a genius to guess what she was thinking. _"Really? You stole my heart and turned me into a howling lava demon, and I spent the last millennium destroying the world I worked so hard to create! How do you think I've been!"_

Much to his credit, Maui could also guess the goddess' thoughts. His shoulders slumped in guilt. "Look, what I did was... wrong." He bowed his head. "I have no excuse. I'm sorry."

Moana heard the genuine contrition in his voice and smiled. Likewise, Te Fiti smiled, accepting the apology, and held out her left hand. In it was a gift of forgiveness for Maui: a new hook.

Maui's face lit up and he reached for the hook, but pulled back as though afraid to take it. _He's probably wondering if Te Fiti will think he's greedy._ "You know, it'd be rude to refuse a gift from a goddess," Moana said to him, smiling as if to say _she forgives you. Take it._

After only a second's hesitation, Maui accepted the hook and leapt into the air, letting rip a euphoric shout. Moana gave him a gentle smack in the ribs and nodded toward Te Fiti, a silent _thank her, Mr. You're Welcome._ Thankfully, Maui took the hint. "Thank you," he said, bowing once again. "Your kind gesture is deeply appreciated." With a grin, he turned himself into an insect and flew down to the beach.

Moana, however, remained in the mother goddess' hand. Te Fiti brought her close to her face and the two touched foreheads. _Thank you, precious daughter,_ Te Fiti seemed to whisper. _Thank you for healing me, for forgiving me, and for showing me who I am. Thank you for your love and your beautiful, pure heart, Moana._

 _You're welcome, Te Fiti._

The goddess gave Moana another smile and set her down on the warm sand beside Maui, who had transformed back into his demigod form. Te Fiti then held out her hands and sent a cloud of multicolored flower petals – pinks, yellows, and peaches – swirling down to the shore. Once the cleared, Moana's heart gave a thump of gratitude. Te Fiti had restored Moana's boat, which had been destroyed by Te Kā in the battle. It was another apology, and another gift, and Moana smiled her thanks up at the goddess' joyful face.

Thanks accepted and gifts bestowed, Te Fiti grew to twice her size. _She's becoming the mother island again,_ Moana thought. Sure enough, with one last grateful look at her young savior, Te Fiti lay down in the sea and pillowed her head on her arm for a long-overdue, well-deserved sleep. The island was back.

Moana swallowed the lump in her throat, though she couldn't stop the tears of joy that flowed down her cheeks. Te Fiti had forgiven Maui and had forgiven herself. Maui now knew how much he was loved. And who was she? A wayfinder, a healer, a savior. A girl with a heart as pure as the sea. She was Moana.


End file.
